<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rights of Rites of Madness by LPSunnyBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134562">Rights of Rites of Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny'>LPSunnyBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Honor Threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Mind and Soul rape, Bulges (Homestuck), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eldritch, F/M, Fucking Purplebloods, Inflation, Large Cock, Macro/Micro, Mindbreak, Not Text Reader Friendly, Size Difference, extreme size difference, womb penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat fic.</p><p>GHB takes Rose and makes her a bulgesleeve ft. eldritch bullshit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grand Highblood/Rose Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Honor Threads [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rights of Rites of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/BbpWXPD4/size.jpg">A reference for the size different between Rose (5'3") and Grand Highblood (fucking EIGHTEEN FEET).</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity rises against its conquerors. Humanity falls against its conquerors. Their champions are captured and stripped and brought to the holy being leading the massacres.</p><p>Rose stands before The Grand Highblood, as naked as the day she was born. Though the small woman is brave, there is a shaking, trembling fear pulsing through the core of her very being as she is scrutinized. There are no chains on her wrists, there are no collars- there is no need for such things, with his madness pouring down over all of them.</p><p>It is a nigh-physical sensation, heavy on her shoulders, forcing her down to her knees. She shakes. She stares into the gaze of insanity. Rose's power is in her words, but with his pressure flooding her mind, she can summon none of them, body wracked with terror until she loses all control and she collapses, staring sightlessly in his direction as she pisses herself, only the shape of her own body keeping her upright and on her knees.</p><p>Her friends are in chains behind her, awaiting their judgements, and all have been stripped bare just as she is. It would make the humiliation easier to bare- if she could make her brain focused enough to feel anything but all-consuming fear. They all are equal here, in their naked terror.</p><p>The Grand Highblood rises to his feet. Sitting, he's huge, but standing, he's <em>massive. </em>He looks down upon her with a grin that speaks to the endless amounts of pain he's inflicted on others and, as she meets his eyes, she can see the wild <em>intent </em>that fills them.</p><p>Wild, but knowing. Not insanity, <em>madness. </em>This monster is completely, totally aware of what he is doing and he <em>revels </em>in it.</p><p>He reaches for her. His hand wraps around her, plucks her from the ground. She's like a toy in his hand, an oversized doll. She trembles. He lifts her easily with not even a flicker of an eye.</p><p>His voice is like boiling honey as he speaks- sticky and sweet enough to make everything hurt like a toothache as it <em>melts </em>into her brain. She can't scream, her voice choked out before it could even form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="GHB">YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD MOTHERFUCKING FIGHT AGAINST THE MOTHERFUCKING WILL OF THE MOST MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS. LOOK AT YOU NOW, SHAKING AND CLINGING TO YOURSELF, ALL SCARED AS A SQUEAKBEAST. LET'S FIND WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">He sits again, bringing her close to his face. She could struggle, but what's the point? Even just his <em>voice </em>hurts her, hits a pain deeper than physical, an agony of the mind. Her arms are trapped, her pulse spikes with fear- he could consume her in just a couple of bites without blinking. She's a plaything.</p><p class="has-line-data">He raises her naked form up and to his mouth, curls his tongue between her legs, and <em>licks.</em> Rose yelps and squirms, the sensation hot and cold at the same time, spearing into her core. The wet sensation twists and pushes and she shakes her head as something slips up into her belly and <em>throbs</em>.</p><p class="has-line-data">The Grand Highblood laughs. It's a sound that has Rose's eyes rolling back as shakes overtake her body. When her eyes can focus again, his full stare is focused on her, intense and <em>interested. </em></p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT. YOU’RE REAL MOTHERFUCKING SPECIAL, AREN’T YOU? I THINK I’LL KEEP YOU ALL FOR MY MOTHERFUCKING SELF.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose stares at him mutely, terrified.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">ALL THAT MOTHERFUCKING HERETICAL POWER WRAPPED UP IN YOUR SWEET FORM- IT NEEDS <em>REAL</em> GUIDANCE. THE HANDLING FROM THE MOST MIRTHFUL OF BROTHERS, HIGHEST MOTHERFUCKING HONOR. YOU HAVE BEEN BLESSED TODAY, SO REJOICE YOU POOR MOTHERFUCKING SINNER.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose has no fucking idea what he’s talking about- but then he starts lowering her and she closes her eyes, thinking she’s about to be set down and ushered away.</p><p class="has-line-data">Something wet and cool slaps against her body.</p><p class="has-line-data">Rose opens her eyes and an intense, crippling horror overcomes her- The Grand Highblood has taken out his bulge and has it pressed along her torso, like he’s comparing it to her. She chokes on a scream- it’s <em>huge.</em> Rose is seated at the base, her legs open on either side of a long, purple tentacle. At the base, it’s wider around than her thigh. It’s length curls lazily across her torso and the thick tip circles her neck, long and snaking and she stares up at him in horror at the idea that's filtering in.</p><p class="has-line-data">He grins at her. Every tooth is needle-sharp.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">THATS A REAL MOTHERFUCKING BEAUTIFUL LOOK ON YOUR FACE, LITTLE GRUBMOTHER.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">He raises her up.</p><p class="has-line-data">Rose finds her voice. “No, please, oh god please stop stop you’ll kill me, you’re going to tear me apart you’ll never <em>fit-!!”</em></p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">BUT I THINK WE CAN MAKE IT EVEN <em>MORE</em> MIRTHFUL.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">His eyes are lit with a holy madness. Rose screams wordlessly as he grips her firmly and <em>pushes. </em></p><p class="has-line-data">It <em>hurts.</em> her body could never be ready to take such a thing, she’s tearing APART, he’s trying to stuff his bulge into her and it’s agony, pain burning through her, it’s barely in and he’s still shoving her down like a gleeful child pulling the wings off of flies. Uncaring of the agony of it all, only chasing after what he's searching for, and right now what he's looking for is to stuff his length into her like it could do anything but destroy her.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">C̴͓̞̳͙͔̽͜H̵̺̘̹̳͕̻̀̀Ị̶̢̼̣̃L̶͕̀̎̓D̴̡̧̫̖́̓̓̄ ̶̛͙͎̤̻͐̈́̔̄͊̀͐ͅL̵̼̃̉͑̋̈́͑E̶̤̺̺̞̺͓̗̬̽̈́̈́͆͐̐͘͝T̴͇̋͘ ̶̙͈̦͓̖̠͍̈́Ü̵̡͈̬͕̤̜̠̇͠S̵̢̫̭̟̟̜͂̃͒̑̔́͜ ̸̢̧͍̯͎̼͇̫̇Ĭ̷̜͙̑̔̽N̷̩̟̐̀͑̽̄ ̴̧̲̱̣͊̄͘</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose screams. She screams and screams and screams as she’s torn at the seams. Her brain is ripping apart at the lines of reality she didn’t know she could feel as her body is brutalized and battered. Everything is falling apart, sensations slipping away from each other and she's bleeding, it's running down between her legs and the iron makes her want to gag but she can't stop <em>screaming.</em></p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">H̶̛̲̑͌͆̈̑̓͝E̵̺̹̱̼̪̺̊̈́̄̕ ̵̮͔̅͗͒͛̎̕̕Î̵͉́̀̓͆S̵͚͍̝̺͇̍̆͘ ̷̦̹̟̠̙̯̓̃́̋K̷̜̥̜͐̄̆̈́͋̽̅͝Ï̵̗̙͕̹̬̭̜̿͋̃́L̸͖͌͋̈́͝Ḻ̵̪̩̦͇̎̔̚Ǐ̴̫͚͈̲̼̺͉̣̔̌̍N̵̛̙̻̲͌̇̄̅͜G̸̡̦̝̙̫̊͝ ̸̙̞̤̐̅̎͜͝Y̴̨̢̛̗̱̞̗̹̍Ǫ̶͉̗̀͂̈̌̈́̍̚U̷̢͇̳̙̻͔̰͊̇̓͛̇̽̚͘͜ ̸͖̈̍́̔͋ͅ</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">L̵̨̢̛͈͙̙̭̞̯̣̼͈̯͙̞͌̅͛͒͊̈́̒͌́͋̔̅́̋͜Ȩ̷͖̠̬͎̜̖̭͙͍͎͇͎̥͇̇̄͒̑̉͌̔̄̀̈́Ţ̶̡̱͍̣͙͓̥̪͓͙̮̤̯̙̙͎̺̭͕̗̣͛̀̌̃̅̎̆͋̎͑̌̅̋̿͜ ̴̪̺̞̳͈͉̖̋̎̈͜ͅU̴̢̪͖̮̲̙̗̥͚͕̗̼͈͎̼͎̻͐̂̐̈́̓̄̋̆̃̇͋̔͂͛͌͛̅̿͆̅͘̚͠Ş̷̥̙͔̟͍̮̬͓̼̳͇̭̮͓̖̭͔͙͈̹́̓͋̐̇́̾͋͐̃͊̈́͆̒̋͌̽̎̓͘͘͜͝͠͝͝ ̶͈̠̫̠̝̿́̈́̚͠I̵̡̨̡̝̯̬̭̘͉̟̦͙̱̗͇͉̘͓̅͐̔̓̍͂͋̉̇̂ͅͅN̷̯̪̊̽</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose screams into a place she cannot touch. She does not reach- she just <em>opens. </em>Her soul splits at the seams and the emptiness in her chest is yawning and gaping and madness is touching her, her screaming takes on a fever pitch, <em>racing </em>up the octaves as black fire pours into her, races across her skin- and then it is <em>flooding</em> and it is a soothing relief- no more pain, she is <em><strong>powerful.</strong></em> She is healed and will take anything this monster will throw at her, the tongues of ancients spilling into her, through her mind, pouring over as she howls her rage, power swelling up through her, through every inch as she is remade into something <em>strong. </em></p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA <em>YES</em>, LITTLE GRUBMOTHER- SHOW ME YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GODS AND I WILL DESTROY THEM. I WILL SHOW THEM THEIR PLACE AND STRIKE THEM DOWN.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Deep inside, something <em>hurts.</em></p><p class="has-line-data">No.</p><p class="has-line-data">No, Rose is <em>powerful,</em> this brute cannot- cannot-!</p><p class="has-line-data">Rose screams in five tongues and six planes as The Grand Highblood pierces her womb and <em>slams</em> her down onto the entire length of his bulge. The fire races, healing, healing- Rose is wailing, an agony overtaking her she has never before felt. Her body is being unmade by this beast’s doing- and as her new powers race to heal her, they are <em>remaking</em> her into a shape that fits him perfectly. Turning her into something <em>made</em> for him. No longer are her powers healing her for her- they are healing her for <em>him.</em></p><p class="has-line-data">He laughs and hoots sounds that rattle her brain and echo into those dark spaces.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">THE FINEST TRICK OF MOTHERFUCKING ALL.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"><br/>
<span class="eldritch">N̷̨̨͔̹̩̳̙̝̠͔̲͎͓͕̒̈́̀̽̓̄̓̑̈́̇̒̿̈̇̃̈́̊̓͋͘͘͠͝O̷̧̨̢͇͖͎̖̟̬̺͙͔̟̜͖̠̟͕̮̙̹͉͌̄̀̀̉̀̈͗̃͜͠͠ ̴̛̛̛͔͓̫͉̥̗͙̜̳̈͛̃͆̍̈́̓̄͛͗̔̈́̈́͆̕͝Ń̴͓̭̻͎̆̒̽̐͛̅̐͐̂Ǫ̵̨̛̖̜̱̹̟̥̗̖̮̪̘͈͉̙͙͎̘͓̠̻̝̯̈͒͑̋͗ ̷̡̢̧̻̘̖͈͈͇̜̗̜̠̠̝̰̖̙̭͓͈̝̞̰͍͐̈́̅͛̾͆̊̐͂̈͛̉̑̿͘Ņ̶̡̜̜̣͉͎͍̘͙̭̮̲͓͛̎̏̊̅̏̓̿̽͊̾̏́̉̚͝͝Ơ̴͔̪̲̻̩͓̼͓̻̩̟͎͓̮̦̍̉̊͐͊͐̎̽̀̄̇̕̚ͅ</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose gathers the strength to raise her head as she cries in agony and sobs- her belly is distended, grotesque, bulging, containing The Grand Highblood's entire, massive length. Her womb has been ravaged and laid bare to him, nothing but a place for his bulge to curl up and sit.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">SO MOTHERFUCKING BEAUTIFUL.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose wants to die. She sobs as words spill from her mouth in an unfamiliar tongue that hurt her head, curses, cries, anger and despair as she wails, struggling weakly against his all-powerful grasp. The dark flames lick uselessly at his hand, washing harmlessly over his skin.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">SEE, YOU GOT THAT DARK MAGIC ALL UP IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING VEINS- I COULD TASTE IT ON YOU, GRUBMOTHER. I COULD TASTE YOUR SPIRIT AND YOUR POTENTIAL CONTRACTS- AND NOW THEY’RE ALL LAID BARE BEFORE MY MIRTHFUL GAZE. THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS YOU IS THE MESSIAHS.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose can’t feel her legs. She doesn’t want to think about the logistics of the situation- she should be dead. The dark power keeping her alive is letting GHB mold her body into a terrible version of itself. A version for his own amusement, his pleasure, a <em>toy-</em></p><p class="has-line-data"><br/>
She can feel her tears flowing up as she wails, black droplets that fall up from her eyelashes and dissipate into the air around her head. His monster bulge thrashes around inside her womb, her stomach bulging, and the agony only continues.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">Ç̵̧̨̢̨̛̝̯͖̜̲̞̤̭͕̣̤̠̙͍̺̟̦̮̮͉̌̈̑́̂͗̇͂͋͜͠͝͠Ḩ̴̗̑͊͠I̵̧̦͇̯̘̭̰͖͚͖̐̂̅́̀̾̀͆͗̚L̶͓̤̾́̉̈́̆̅̈́̈́͐̌̒̿̋̿̀̀͘̚͝͠D̵̢̧̧͇̘̫̤̦̠͔̪͇̭̼͖̙̥͇̼̲̫̠̹̘̲̹͖͇͓̔̃̿̄͋͛̂̃́̓̎̾̅͜</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose wants to die.</p><p class="has-line-data">This is hell.</p><p class="has-line-data">This is being caught between a monster and the terrible cosmic forces of the universe and neither of them will LET HER DIE.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">C̸̝͚̙͌͝͝H̸̙̘͒͐͑Ḯ̸͍̟̻́́L̸͉̞͍͛͋͑D̴̪͚͉͆͐͒ P̴͖͍̞͛͝L̸̝̝̪͆͆͒E̴̪̻͑̿͜͝A̴͉͇̞̓̈́̔S̸̢͚̺̓̿͘E̵͚̝̻̽̾̚ L̵͚̪̿͝͠Ḯ̸̝̫̺̚̕S̵͍̝̝͐̒T̸̡̫͕̾͆͛E̵͔̪̝̿͑̓N̴̙̪̺̽͋͘</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">T̴̢̠͎́͛͝H̵̝̪̠̓̈́I̵̘͖̞̕͘͠S̸̢͎̟͐̿̕ W̴̡͎͓̓̈́͐Ḯ̴̢̢̘̚͝L̴̢͚͋̾̕͜L̸̡͖̟͑͆̓ P̵̫͇͒̚̕A̸͇̪͎̓̓̈́S̵͕͍͙͌̐͝Ś̴̡͖͖̒͠</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">No. It won’t. There is no coming back from this.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">W̵̺͔̞̒̈́͝E̴̡̫͒̈́̚ W̵͍̟͔͋͊̈́Í̸͔̞̽͠L̴͓͕͔̓͝L̴͎̻̼͑͊—</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">WHAT DO YOU THINK, GRUBMOTHER?</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose whimpers her voice should be hoarse, but the beings have healed it’s rawness just as they have healed the atrocities being committed to her body.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">CAN YOU FEEL YOUR PURPOSE NOW?</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose hangs limply in his hold, sobbing pathetically. Her mind is not her own. Her body is not her own. The only thing she has is her soul and she knows, intimately, that now it has been promised to the dark beings healing her- the dark beings <em>betraying </em>her. The Grand Highblood <strong>barks</strong> a laugh that rattles her brain in her skull, his bulge lashing inside of her. Rose cries out, but it doesn’t bring agony- and The Grand Highblood rolls and twists his bulge deep as she shakes and whimpers.</p><p class="has-line-data">Wetness runs down between her legs, but it isn’t blood anymore.</p><p class="has-line-data">There’s a bone shattering pleasure consuming her whole.</p><p class="has-line-data">No.</p><p class="has-line-data">She doesn’t want this.</p><p class="has-line-data">Her body has been unmade and made anew by this monsters hand, she DOESN’T WANT THIS-</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">Ë̵͎͖̺́̓̈́N̸̘͚͑̿͝D̸̘̻̻͐͋͐U̵͍͖̐̒͐R̴̦̠̻̈́͑̓E̴͓͍͎͌̒͆</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">HOW DOES IT MOTHERFUCKING FEEL?</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Laughter echoing through her entire being. Crashing together in a dissonance akin to the banging of drums, rattling and booming.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">N̸͔̦̈́͜͠͝O̵̼͍̼͌̓͘, Ý̴̦͓͚̐̚O̴̠̙̙͊̈́͠U̵̝̻̞͋̿̀ C̴̠͕̞͌͌̕A̵̫̞͚̾͆͠N̸͍̺͖̔͒͊N̵̪̞̐̀͘͜Ó̸̺̝̫͒T̵̻̠͒͛̀ H̵̺͔͔̐̚A̵̡̙̙̔̓V̴̪̫͊̽͝E̵̢͚̓̽͠ H̴̡͚͚͌͘E̴̢͔͎̒̔͋Ŕ̵̞̻͚͐̓</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">T̵̝̺̝̐͐H̸̠̫̔̀̚I̴̘͓̟͑͛̕S̴͖̪̫̈́͑ O̴͙̫̘̐̓͝N̴̫̼̼̒̿͊Ë̸̪͕͙́̚͝ Ḯ̵̠͙̕͠S̸͖̫̈́̽̕ O̸̢̠̞̐͘͠U̸͓͇̺̾̈́͌R̴͚̪͚͑̽̿S̸̼̫̻̈́̀͝</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">NOT ANYMORE. THIS ONE BELONGS TO THE MESSIAHS NOW, THEIR MIRTH FILLS HER UP TO THE BRIM, SPILLING OVER ALL GLEEFUL AND INSANE.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">S̸̼͖͙͊̚͝H̵̘̪͙̿̓͝E̴̼͎͉͑́͝ I̴̺̫̺̓͒͝S̸̢͚̠͆͌͒ O̸̢͍͖͌͋̾U̵͚̺͙͐̓͐R̸̘̘̘̒̈́S̸͓͚̙̐́͝ S̴͉̪̙̓͝͠H̴̟͇̙͊̿͆É̸͇͖̼͛ I̵̢͓̙͌͐͝S̴͎͙͎̀̒͆ Ó̵͖͇͉͘̚U̵͔͎̼͆͊R̸̼͖̈́̀̓S̵͍͕͒͆͘ S̵͓̫̫͋́͐H̸͚͓͋͘͜͠E̵̻͎͉̽̿̓ I̸̡̫̔̿S̴͎̪̪͊͒ O̵͕̼͖͐́̽Ǘ̸̪̞͑̈́R̴͙̈́̾͜͠S̵̠̞͍͆̐͝</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose is splitting apart.</p><p class="has-line-data">Her vision is white. Her soul is stretched thin between the hooks caught in it. Her body is no longer her own. Her mind is consumed.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">YOU OPENED A CONTRACT ALL UP UNDER THE SIGHT OF THE MESSIAHS, EVERY BIT OF IT LAID BARE BEFORE THEIR HOLY MIGHT. THIS ONE IS A MOTHER, A BREEDER, A MAKER AND SCREAMER. AN APOSTLE LAID PROSTATE BEFORE THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS TO BE CLAIMED ANEW AND YOU CLAIMED HER.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">W̸̡͚͑̈́͑É̵͖̘͍͘̕ C̵͖̞̠̓́̀L̵̞̠͇̓͒̾A̸̡̫͎̿͒̿I̴̺͙͓͑̓͊M̴̢͖̠̐̈́̀E̵͖͍͕͊͊͝D̴̝̫̟͊̐͘ H̴̞̺͕̕͠E̵͖͖̼͑̓͝R̴̢̦͒̔͐ I̴̦̙̐͋͘N̸̡͍̿͠ O̴͙͍͖͊͒U̴̢̡̔̓̒R̴͕͓̞͊͋͘ N̸̙͉̫̐̓͌Á̴͖̫͕̔͊M̵̡̺̞̿̔͝Ë̸͍̻͕́͝͠</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">YOU CLAIMED HER BEFORE THE MESSIAHS. SHE IS MADE ANEW BY THEIR WILL.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">B̸͔͚̪̾̀̀Y̴͖͇̒̀͜͝ O̵̺̻͓̒̓̈́U̴͚͚̼͐̈́͘R̸͖̟͖͐́̒ W̴̡͇͐̈́̕͜I̸͎̪̽̈́̿L̸̢̺̪̓̽͑L̴̟̪͙͆̐͆</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">S̴͙̫̝̈́͌̚H̵͚̪͓͒̓͝E̵̦̪͓͌̔ H̵̼̞͙͑́̒À̴̻̪̼͑̚S̸̪͉͔̾͘͘ N̵̦͖̓̔͊͜O̵͔̦͚̔̓͝T̴̢̞̠̈́̓͘ R̸̢̼̞̓̀̚E̵͕̞͔̓͑̔N̵̼̞̓̚͜͝Ö̵͕͉́̐͌U̴̡͍̦̾̈́Ń̸͇̟̙͛͒C̴͉̪͇͛̿̔E̸͉̻̺͒̽D̴̢͉̟̾͋</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Does she even exist? There is nothing but sound.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">SHE DOES NOT RENOUNCE. SHE IS FOUND</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Everything rushes in as the hand holding her tightens. She’s moaning out wailing sobs, crying, shaking apart from hysteria and fear. She’ll be crushed. SHE’LL BE NO MORE. She’s already unmade. SHE HAS BEEN FOUND.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="eldritch">Y̴͎̙̼͒̾̈́O̸̘͓̙͒͌U̸͖̟͔̾͌͐ C̸͍͙͚̿͊͛A̴͚̙͊͊N̴͍͚̟̔͑͊Ń̴̘̞͊͜O̴̠̼̽̚͝T̴͇̞̾̈́̿͜ D̵̝͓̫̀̓͘Ö̸̦͔́̾͘ T̸͇̝͉̀́͝H̸͇̝̘͋͒͠I̴͕̟̝͌̈́͝Ś̵̪̦͍̔͝ O̸̝̻͖̾̚Ú̸̡̪̝͠R̸̺͍̞̾̈́ C̸͉̫̾̀͜͠L̵̙͎̫͋̾͝A̸̫̼̟̓͒̾I̵͚̝̓͜͝͝M̴̢͔̦̾͒͌ O̵̫̺̽͋̚͜N̴͙̦͐͘͜͝ H̸̞͖͉͛́E̵͍̝͙͛͌̔R̵̝͖͚̓̒͝ S̴̡̼̓͘͠Ö̴̙̠͔́̐͆Ǘ̸̙̺͘͠L̸̙̻͕̓͐͠——</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">IS SUPERSEDED BY THE MIRTH OF THE HOLY MESSIAHS.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Ringing</p><p class="has-line-data">                   screaming</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Echoing</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">                  wailing</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"><br/>
██╗░░██╗<br/>
██║░░██║<br/>
███████║<br/>
██╔══██║<br/>
██║░░██║<br/>
╚═╝░░╚═╝<br/>
░█████╗░<br/>
██╔══██╗<br/>
██║░░██║<br/>
██║░░██║<br/>
╚█████╔╝<br/>
░╚════╝░<br/>
███╗░░██╗<br/>
████╗░██║<br/>
██╔██╗██║<br/>
██║╚████║<br/>
██║░╚███║<br/>
╚═╝░░╚══╝<br/>
██╗░░██╗<br/>
██║░██╔╝<br/>
█████═╝░<br/>
██╔═██╗░<br/>
██║░╚██╗<br/>
╚═╝░░╚═╝</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data"><br/>
The sound fills her to the brim. Tears her apart. Her atoms split and rejoin, find each other and shake apart. For a moment, her heart stops. Her soul drifts. Her mind is empty.</p><p class="has-line-data">There is music.</p><p class="has-line-data">There is <em>laughter.</em></p><p class="has-line-data">There is laughter, there is laughing, crying and singing and screaming and laughing and laughing and LAUGHING and it’s her, SHE’S laughing, hysterical shrieks and she’s mad, she’s mad she’s mad she’s mad she’s mad</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">
  <span class="GHB">LOOK AT YOU, ALREADY MIRTHFUL. YOU CAN HEAR THE MESSIAHS NOW, CANT YOU? THEY’RE ALL UP IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THINKPAN. THEY’RE ALREADY SHOWING YOU THE WAY.</span>
</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">Rose opens her eyes and they’re lit with holy madness. No more black fire dances over her skin, but she shrieks and moans and cries as His Holiness thrashes his bulge and uses her- she’s a grubmother now, a breeder for the holiest of followers, her body has been made and unmade for this, for the triumphant roar from His Holiness as he fills her to the brim, his gift to her, thick and swelling her belly up full- and then she is rewarded as His Holiness gives unto her the gift of eggs, a clutch to hold and breed for the Messiahs to bless and curse as they will, giggling and shaking and moaning as they fill her belly.</p><p class="has-line-data">His Holiness keeps her there, stuffed full of his seed and eggs and bulge, one hand lazily keeping her lounging back against his chest.</p><p class="has-line-data">Her sightless eyes do not see as he handles her friends, the humans weeping and ill from the sights they have witnessed. She is far away, her mind and soul ripped asunder to be filled with the worship of the Most Holy Messiahs.</p><p class="has-line-data"> </p><p class="has-line-data">In the distance, Rose hears music, and she smiles the smile of madness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a thread that was taken off my hard kink Twitter account, cleaned up, edited, and formatted. If you'd like the raw content and things not posted to AO3, <a href="https://lpsunnybunny.carrd.co">feel free to check my carrd for the Twitter @</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>